


Home Wrecker

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Frottage, Hand Job, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Size Kink, Top Harry, a bit if you squint, and louis is cute, but he is a bit of a dick, harry is drunk, i feel bad, i'm sure nick is actually a nice guy, niall in it to but small, niall/ofc, what are even my tags, why do i keep writing blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something written on the wall, and he can just barely focus on it with the guy on his knees and his lips around his dick but he can read it: “WATCH OUT FOR THE HOMEWRECKER,” written in black sharpie. Harry looks down for a moment and wonders if this is the boy the person was talking about</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm dumb but hey it works for me
> 
> Also I really gotta thank my favorite emoji [theycalluslarrystylinson](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com) honestly nothing I write could get done without her and if she hadn't turned me on to the song "Homewrecker" by Marina and the Diamonds this fic would have never happened.
> 
> I always forget! I own nothing and all mistakes are my own

It’s Friday night and Harry is at a club; he doesn’t even remember the club's name, just knows it’s the closest to Nick’s office. Nick was supposed to meet him here over an hour ago and now Harry has downed three shots and on his second cocktail—yeah, so what if he is drinking a bit more than usual, sue him. His boyfriend of a year hadn’t even sent him a text to tell him he was going to be late, Harry can’t help how pissed off he is. Things like this have been increasingly worse with Nick: staying later at work, cancelling their date nights and NOW here Harry is being stood up by his BOYFRIEND, what the actual fuck? Just six months ago they were discussing getting a flat together and what the future might hold (Harry was thinking marriage and kids) and he had thought by now they would be actually living together, but Nick claimed he wanted to wait till his lease was up. Harry could have sworn it was up three months ago. Though he hadn’t confronted Nick about that, he thinks after tonight he fucking will because this shit has got to stop.

  

He’s sitting at the bar, his empty drink in front of him, and he hasn’t waved down the bartender just yet; he’s too busy staring at his phone. He’d sent a “Where are you?” text about thirty minutes ago and he still hasn’t received a response. He really wants to send a “FUCK YOU!” but can’t bring himself to do it. He knows Nick has seen the text from the “R” next to it but why hasn’t he responded? He is still looking at it and wondering what is going on, when he hears someone hop up onto the stool next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the person’s feet barely manage to reach the bottom rung, toes pointed down to rest on the bar and Harry finds the corner of his lips curving upwards despite his foul mood. His own feet rest comfortably flat against the floor. He looks back at his phone, sighing, setting it down on the bar in front of him, shaking out his curly hair and fixing his fringe. He looks up and though part of him wants to look at the person next to him, he decides he needs a drink first. He’s about to wave down the bartender but he’s already making his way down towards him.

  

Harry opens his mouth to give his drink order but the bartender bypasses him and stops in front of his stool neighbor. He turns slightly to look at the two of them but his phone vibrates on the bar top and he grabs at it eagerly, pressing the button to light the screen and unlocks it. He can hear the bartender and his stool mate talking to each other and he tunes them out so he can focus on the message in front of him. Harry frowns when he sees it isn’t a text from Nick, but from his mum inviting him and Nick to dinner on Sunday. He is just about to answer, when he realizes someone is speaking to him. He looks over, confused. It’s the person sitting next to him, a guy, a really pretty guy with blue eyes and brown hair that’s been artfully styled, making it look windswept but with soft fringe. Harry would really like to ask him how he did that with is hair, but instead all that comes out is, “Huh?”

  

“I asked would you like a drink?” the guy, well by his size he could be considered a boy, asks again.

  

“Um?” Harry isn’t sure how to respond, he does have a boyfriend, a shitty one though he may be, but he does have him and he isn’t entirely comfortable letting someone buy him a drink.

  

But the man/boy—Harry can’t decide which would be better—rolls his eyes and says to the bartender, “Just get him whatever he was having.” The bartender nods and goes off to get their drinks.

  

“You didn’t have to do that.” Harry finally says, setting his phone down and forgetting to message his mother.

 

The boy shrugs. “Looks like you’re having a rough night.”

  

Harry nods, “I am,” and spins the phone around.

  

“Well, I hope nobody died.”

  

Harry sighs, getting ready to tell him no, but apparently he has taken the sigh as a confirmation because he smacks himself in the face.

  

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. That was totally insensitive, it was probably your Gram.”

  

Harry laughs and it feels good. He’s been feeling shitty for so long now, and even though it’s over a stupid misunderstanding, it still feels good.

  

“No, no,” he says through his laugh, “No one died.”

  

The boy peeks out from behind his fingers and Harry just can’t help thinking how cute he looks like that, “Really?” he asks uncertainly.

  

“Yes really.” Harry’s grin widens and he feels his dimples popping out.

  

“Well, good. No fun when someone dies and I really didn’t want to make an ass out of myself. First impressions and all.” His answering smile gives him little wrinkles around his eyes. Harry very much would like to run his fingers over them, but he keeps his hands folded together on the bar top.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. Maybe he needs to put a stop to this before he leads this guy on, but before he gets a chance the bartender is back with their drinks. They both nod at him in thanks. Harry turns toward the guy and raises his glass, “Thanks for the drink….?”

  

“Louis,” he smiles.

 

“Thanks for the drink Louis.” Harry smiles back.

  

“You’re very welcome….?”

  

“Harry.”

  

“Harry.” Louis repeats, voice soft, and Harry really likes hearing him say his name. Louis’ voice is a bit raspy and high. As Harry sips his drink his mind flashes as to what that voice would sound like moaning his name and he has to shake himself because he shouldn’t be having those thoughts.

  

Louis takes a swig of his beer, pink lips wrapping perfectly around the bottle and Harry gulps. He turns his eyes downward, but that doesn’t really help because Louis is wearing ridiculously tight black jeans that hug his thighs beautifully and the collar of his white shirt is hanging loose and low, showing off his collarbone and the top of a tattoo written in cursive. Harry wants to reach over and tug the collar down so he can read what it says, he grips his drink tighter instead. He thinks maybe he should slow down on the alcohol yet he ends up finishing off his cocktail rather quickly just for something to do.

 

Louis raises both his eyebrows at him, “Must really have been a rough day?”

  

Harry giggles a bit, which only makes Louis smile wider, blue eyes twinkling, “Yeah, rough few months actually,” Harry tells him.

  

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Louis’ smile falters and his eyes looked concerned. “No one as pretty as you should be sad.”

  

Harry laughs at him, “Nice line. Use that one a lot, do you?”

  

Louis shrugs. “If it works, it works,” he gives Harry a sly look, “Is it working?” And he wiggles his eyebrows at him.

  

Harry barks a laugh and tries to cover it with his hand, but Louis heard him. His answering smile is bright, he giggles light and airy, and Harry really wants to kiss him. Instead, he waves down the bartender again, honestly he shouldn’t be drinking anymore but he is starting to have a good time and isn’t ready for it to end. He orders another cocktail and another beer for Louis, who smiles at him.

  

“So Curly, tell me, what’s got you so down?” He asks again, after Harry has looked down at his blank phone screen.

 

Harry sighs, feeling his mood go back down, “My boyfriend.”

 

“Oh.” Louis sounds a bit disappointed at that, but Harry figures he needed to find out sooner rather than later. He expects Louis to make up an excuse to get away from Harry once he realizes he doesn’t have a chance, but instead he asks, “What'd he do?”

 

“Really? You want to hear about my problems?” Harry asks in disbelief.

   

“I asked, didn’t I? And besides, you seem like you need someone to talk to and I like hearing your voice. So win, win, in my opinion.”

  

Harry doesn’t comment on the hearing his voice thing but says, “Yeah, thanks.”

  

Louis nudges him with his shoulder. “Come on, unload. You’ll feel better.”

  

Harry nods, looking at his phone one more time before turning it over face down so he doesn’t have to see the blank screen mocking him anymore. “He was supposed to meet me here and never showed. Not even a damn text message saying he wasn’t gonna make it.”

  

Louis eyebrows raise up, shocked, “Fuck man, that sucks.”

  

“Yeah it does.”

 

“Maybe he just forgot.”

 

Harry shakes his head, “No, I texted him this morning. And I texted him while I was here. He has seen both. And no response.”

 

Louis sputters, his beer spitting out, “WHAT?” Harry grabs the napkin under his drink and hands it to Louis who smiles and wipes his face off with it.

  

“Yeah, and you wanna know what’s worse?”

  

“There is something worse?”

  

“This isn’t the first time he’s cancelled on me in the past few months,” He sighs, “It is the first time he hasn’t at least told me.”

  

Louis is just shaking his head, “That is so shitty.”

  

Harry just nods, arms resting on the bar and hands wrapped the drink.

  

“Who is this asshole anyway?”

 

Harry turns his head to look at him, and smiles feeling good that someone else thinks it’s a pretty shit move on Nick’s part, “Nick. Nick Grimshaw.”

  

Louis eyebrows fly up, and Harry thinks they might just fly off his face with amount of times he has done that, “Grimmy?”

  

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis, “You know Nick.”

  

“Uh, well,” and Louis looks a bit worried, “I’ve met him but, uh, never really talked to him.” Louis’ eyes dart around the room and Harry is suspicious. Just a minute ago, Louis was open and carefree and now seems to be closing himself off.

  

“When did you meet Nick?” Harry asks, turning himself towards Louis and leaning over on one arm that’s still resting on the bar.

  

Louis licks his lips, “Here?”

  

Why are you asking me? You’re the one that met him.” Harry really doesn’t intend to sound angry, but here is this pretty boy meeting his boyfriend, and that said boyfriend never mentioned meeting anyone named Louis.

  

Louis scratches the back of his neck and doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes, “Just fucking tell me,” Harry finally says.

  

“I met him here, okay? A week or so ago. He wasn’t with anyone. Well he might have been with you, for all I know. My mate Zayn introduced us. They work together.”

  

Harry sighs. He does know Zayn, he’s met Zayn, and Zayn’s a good guy, dates some dude named Liam. He hasn’t met Liam, but it does make him feel better that Nick wasn’t here with anyone, but it doesn’t explain why he was here, and he says that to Louis. “I didn’t know he was here. He says he never comes in here. That’s why we were gonna meet. So we could check this place out together.”

 

Louis doesn’t mention that he saw Nick dancing with a few guys and instead shrugs his left shoulder, “Maybe he wanted to make sure it was decent before he brought his boy here?”

  

Harry shakes he head, “I dunno, maybe.”

  

Louis eyes him carefully before waving down the bartender, “You know what I think this calls for?”

 

“What?” Harry asks, sounding sad.

 

“Shots,” Louis says with a wink.

  

Harry already knows he’s well on his way to drunk, might actually be drunk, and isn’t so sure he should be doing shots with pretty boys while he’s feeling this miserable about his relationship. “Um, I’m not so sure.”

  

“Why not? You came here to have fun, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah, but…”

 

“No buts, you are going to have some fun and you need shots for that. Don’t worry, baby cakes, I’ll take care of you.” Louis gives him a suggestive wink and pats his cheek. Harry wants to respond to Louis, tell him no thank you, but he has already turned away and began ordering some shots for himself and Harry.

 

The bartender takes out two shot glasses and hands the half empty bottle of liquor to him. Harry mouth gapes open. “Are they allowed to do that?”

 

Louis laughs. “No,” he fills each glass, “but my mate Niall owns the bar,” he picks up his own glass and motions with the bottle for Harry to takes the other one, “So, I kind of get my way.”

 

Louis hesitates throwing back his shot, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Harry stops mid-way to his mouth, “What?” he questions.

  

Louis holds out his drink, “Cheers.”

  

Harry goes to tap his shot glass gently to Louis’ so not to spill any, “Cheers.” They both throw back the drink and Harry coughs, sputtering a bit due to the burn. Louis’ is already pouring them another round and Harry isn’t sure if he can handle anymore but he finds his hand reaching out for the drink regardless of what his mind is saying.

 

“Cheers to what, though?” Harry asks.

 

Louis gives him a knowing smirk, “To me getting my way.” Then he is tossing the shot back and Harry just stares open mouthed, not knowing what to say, and luckily he doesn’t have to. “Come on curly, take the shot. I wanna dance.”

  

He barely finishes the shot before Louis is grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the dance floor, Harry can’t stop staring at Louis’ ass, it’s perfectly round and pert, Harry feels the desire to slap it to see if it jiggles, and he slaps himself in the face. Luckily, Louis doesn’t seem to notice.

  

The first thing Harry is hit with when he steps into the mass of moving bodies is heat. He felt rather safe from it all at his spot at the bar and hadn’t realized the flashing lights and the combined body heat of the people grinding and moving against each other would make the room so dizzyingly hot. He unconsciously unbuttons the top four buttons of his black shirt, exposing his chest and his tattoos. And when Louis turns back around to pull Harry closer, his eyes shoot up and his small fingers move to Harry’s collar, pulling it down, inspecting the wings of the two swallows. Then Louis is up, chest pressed against Harry’s, lips moving against his ear, whispering, “You have two very pretty birds on your chest.”

 

Harry laughs, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, looking down and seeing that he had to go on his tip toes to reach Harry’s ear and that turns Harry on more than he’d like to admit. He turns his head and whispers in Louis’ ear, warm breath causing him to shudder and Harry can’t even fight the grin, “If you like those, you should see the butterfly.”

 

 Louis pushes away, loosening Harry’s hold on him. “Cheeky,” he says with a grin of his own before spinning around and pulling them further into the crowd. When he finally stops, Harry is too busy paying attention to the strobe lights that are alternating colors and collides with Louis’ back, who just giggles, and it sends a jolt right through Harry’s body and down to his cock. He takes a step back, keeping their bodies at a respectable distance.

 

 Louis starts dancing then, rolling his hips to the beat of the music and takes a small step back to press his body up against Harry’s again, and Harry takes another step back, putting his hands on Louis’ hips to stop him from moving again. Harry doesn’t hear the huff of breath but he sees Louis’ shoulders move as he turns around, looking annoyed. “I thought you wanted to have fun?”

 

“I do, just, uh, not so close, yeah?”

 

Louis pushes Harry back and way breaking his light hold on Louis’ hips, “That’s no fun,” he says, the frustration clear in his voice. He moves away where Harry can’t reach him and Harry’s fingers are already burning from the loss. Louis gives him one more questioning look, daring Harry to either come closer or leave. Harry has a split second of rational thinking, before he sees another dancer eyeing Louis, and that does it. He moves, almost lunges at Louis, hands going out to get back to their rightful place on his hips, and where the hell did that thought come from? Harry pulls him in roughly, and Louis squeaks from the force and Harry just smiles down at him, then bends his legs and slots one between Louis’ thighs. Louis bites his lower lip and starts to move his body, one hand coming up to wrap around Harry’s neck. Harry slips one arm around Louis’ waist, keeping the other on his hip and answers Louis’ body movements with his own.

  

The songs may change, but the only things that really changes while they are dancing is the beat to which they are moving their hips to—a slow grind or a slightly faster swivel. Harry is amazed at how they match each other’s rhythm perfectly: when one changes, the other follows instantly. Harry is mesmerized by the way Louis moves his lithe body. And his hands move to show his appreciation, moving to his sides to run up the curve of his waist, moving around to feel the dip in Louis’ back that lead down to his ass. Harry gives it a quick squeeze, and it feels just as amazing as it looks, nice and firm. Harry really wants to see it bounce on his cock. He gives it a playful slap and Louis jumps, Harry chuckles at him and moves his hands around to Louis’ tummy, feeling the soft flesh and moving them up over his chest. His fingers move up and flick Louis’ perky nipples that are poking through his shirt despite the sweat that’s covering his body. Harry knows he is drunk, like really, really drunk, he isn’t sure if it was the alcohol, the heat of the room, or just the intoxication that comes from being near Louis that did it, possibly everything. And tomorrow he is going to regret everything that has happened and maybe he should stop, but then Louis is throwing his head back, moaning obscenely when Harry rubs the pad of his thumb over one of his nipples. So, can you really blame him when he surges forward and latches his mouth to the sweat slicked tan skin of Louis’ neck and sucks a mark on to it? Louis’ hands fly up, grasping at Harry’s shoulders pulling him in. His hips are no longer moving to the music, they’re now riding Harry’s thigh and it’s the hottest thing Harry has ever seen and he moves his lips up, licking at Louis throat and kissing at his jaw line before finally reaching his lips.

  

The kiss is a bit sloppy, Louis’ hips still grinding down on to Harry and Harry’s got his hands firmly on Louis’ ass pulling him in to get him closer, Louis’ mouth opens in a gasp and Harry takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in, winding it around Louis’, making him moan again. Harry bites at his bottom lip, pulling at it then running his tongue over it and pulling away, groaning when Louis chases after him. “Fuck, Lou,” he grunts out. Louis’ back to grinding on his leg, pushing himself closer to Harry’s growing erection. When he finally pulls himself flush with Harry’s body, Harry can clearly feel where Louis’ own cock is straining in his tight jeans. Harry moans and then captures Louis’ mouth with his own once more, lips slotting together, tongues dancing and Harry can’t seem to get enough.

  

Louis’ the one who pulls away this time, panting and eyes dark, but he disentangles himself from Harry. Harry whines and tries to pull him back, but Louis has other thoughts and quickly moves his arm to hold Harry’s wrist in his hand, tugging him forward and Harry is helpless. He just wants to kiss Louis again, can’t even think of anything other than having those pink lips against his, so he follows and hoping Louis will take him somewhere so they can go back to kissing.

 

He did, much to Harry’s delight and disgust because it’s the bathroom, and he’d really like to protest but Louis is shoving him back into one of large stalls and attaching his lips to Harry’s again and those thoughts die away quickly. Louis’ hands are in his hair and he is tugging on the curls, making Harry moan into his mouth. Louis snakes his tongue in running it under Harry’s top lip and sucking it into his mouth.

  

“Fuck, Harry, you’re so hot.” He tilts Harry’s head to the side and works his way down his jaw to bite at his neck then licking over the spot softly to ease the pain. Harry’s hands move to Louis ass again, pressing closer.

  

Louis chuckles against his neck causing goosebumps to break out across Harry’s heated skin, “Like that, do you?”

  

And Harry can’t even nod with how tightly Louis has a hold of his hair, he can’t even speak; no one has ever been this rough with him and he is so turned on all he can do is whine into Louis’ ear and grind his straining erection against Louis’ hip. Louis seems to understand him because he goes back to bite another mark. Harry can feel the teeth marks throbbing and it’s incredible but then Louis is sucking at the marks and turning them purple, Harry’s knees start to buckle. Louis seems to notice because he’s shoving Harry against the wall, bracketing his legs to help support Harry’s weight.

  

Louis chuckles, “You alright there, sweetheart?” His grip on Harry’s hair is loosening, one hand coming down to rest on his jaw, thumb rubbing along his cheekbone soothingly.

  

“Don’t laugh at me,” Harry grumbles.

  

“I’m not, I swear. It’s so hot, Harry, so fucking hot.”

 

Harry quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

  

“Yeah,” Louis nods, smiling brightly.

  

“Good, cuz uh, it feels good.” Harry turns his head, face flushing red, “No one’s ever, um,” He waves his hand trying to pull the words out of the air.

 

“Been rough with ya?” Louis finishes for him.

 

Harry just nods a yes. Louis seems to take this as a challenge because he’s smiling devilishly at Harry, and if Harry wasn’t already hard as it is he would be from that look. Then Louis is moving his hand down from Harry’s face and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “You’re so fucking fit, Harry.” Louis’ is running his hands down Harry’s pecks, abs and then tracing the v-line on his hip. Louis’ eyes are roaming over the exposed skin. His eyebrows jump up, “You weren’t kidding. You really do have a butterfly!”

  

“Yeah, told you.” Harry laughs.

  

“But it doesn’t have any color,” Louis pouts, as he runs his fingers over it, “Don’t you think it looks a bit boring?”

 

Harry doesn’t have time to respond before Louis is releasing his hair and bending down and sucking the pale skin, turning one of the wings purple with his mouth. Harry moans and brings a hand up to brush it through Louis’ soft fringe. Louis’ moves his mouth, marking up the rest of the butterfly, giving it a lovely pattern of reds, blues and purples. He finally pulls off and Harry is a panting mess.

  

Louis runs a finger over one the bruises, pushing down, “Beautiful,” he stands up and brings his mouth to Harry’s one more time, biting at his bottom lip. He’s up on his toes again, leaning in and nibbling at Harry’s ear lobe. “I wanna suck your cock.” Harry groans and squeezes at Louis’ hips.

  

Louis starts sliding down Harry’s body, leaving little kisses and bites on his way down. There’s a part of Harry’s mind that’s screaming at him that this is wrong, that he needs to stop, but with Louis’ hands moving to unbuckle his belt, thin fingers popping the button of his jeans and the feeling of his zipper going down releasing the tension, he can’t pull up the reason that should be stopping him. Louis’ got a hand on him now through his boxers and the pleasure is almost too much, Harry has to squeeze his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down, but then he feels warm air move over his clothed erection and his eyes fly open and he looks down. Louis is on his knees in front of Harry, nose nuzzling against his thigh, mouth so close and fingers gripping at the waist band of his pants. He looks up at Harry through his long eye lashes and smiles, Harry answers back with a smile of his own and then Louis is tugging down his jeans and pants just enough to free Harry’s erection. It bobs up, almost hitting Louis in the face.

 

Louis grabs a hold of Harry’s dick, stroking it, “God Harry, you have such a nice cock. Can’t believe your boyfriend stood you up. I’d never stand up a dick this nice.” His pink tongue darts out to lick at the head.

  

Harry groans but a light goes on in Harry’s head: BOYFRIEND. His eyes roam over his exposed skin that’s littered in marks from another man and his dick is in that man’s hand and he should really stop this. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks around nervously. “Shit, we have to stop. I can’t do this.”

  

Louis is still stroking him and sucking lightly around Harry’s slit but stops, hand still wrapped around Harry. He looks up at Harry. “Excuse me?” he asks incredulously.

  

Harry feels his body aching to buck up into Louis’ fist, it looks small wrapped around Harry, and it’s just so hot is thing, but he refrains, “I have a boyfriend. I am not a cheater.”

  

Louis throws his head back and laughs loudly, “Little late for that, innit?” and then he is swallowing Harry down, Harry’s whole body goes slack leaning back against the wall, hips tilted out towards Louis and all words of protest die in his throat. Louis pulls off, tongue running along the vein, and his hand is back to pumping Harry lazily. “Got anything else to add?” Louis is mouthing at the head of Harry’s cock and Harry just thinks that’s unfair, but he looks down biting his lip, Louis staring back, and shakes his head no.

  

“Good boy.” His mouth opens to take Harry back in and Harry bucks up uncontrollably. Louis grips his hips and pins him back, fingers tight, Harry thinks there will probably be finger shaped bruises there, and fuck if he cares anymore. “Don’t move,” Louis all but growls at him.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry’s voice is shaking and he really just wants Louis’ mouth on him again. He holds still and Louis can feel his muscle straining to not move, “Very good, Harry,” he praises before going back to suckle on the tip of Harry’s cock.

  

Harry sighs; he likes being told he is good, he hasn’t had anyone understand that, and it’s exciting that he just met Louis and he already seems to pick up on it.

  

Louis releases one hip and uses that hand to hold Harry’s dick while he mouths at the sides, using his tongue to lick around getting it wet with his spit, kissing and sucking on the underside, then moving to the top, and it’s all slowly driving Harry insane. Louis moves his mouth back to the tip, licking at the slit, smearing the precum around with his tongue and lips. He opens his mouth and slowly starts inching Harry’s dick back into it, using his hands to pump what his mouth can’t reach, bobbing his head in time with his wrist. Harry can feel Louis doing something amazing with his tongue, flicking the side, then swirling around and this time when Harry’s hips jolt forward hitting the back of Louis’ throat, he moans instead of pushing Harry back.

 

Harry stills himself at the realization that Louis didn’t gag, “Oh fuck, Lou,” he moans out, hips thrusting again, Louis’ hand falls away and move to rub at his own erection, trying to ease the pressure. Harry is slowly fucking his throat and fuck if it’s not the hottest thing ever. Louis can feel him holding back and feels heat growing in his stomach. He lets his mouth slacken, giving Harry more room. He reaches down and unzips his own pants, reaching in and pulling out his own throbbing erection and putting a hand around himself.

 

Harry hears the sound of a zipper and his eyes snap down to see Louis jerking himself in time to Harry’s thrusts. He can’t tear his eyes away—they fight between watching Louis touch himself and Louis’ face, eyes glassy and pink lips stretched tight around Harry’s girth. He thrusts harder, looking into Louis’ blue eyes, searching for discomfort but Louis just moans around him, sending vibrations up through Harry’s cock and spine. He moves one of his hands placing it gently on the back of Louis’ head, not to push him down just to hold it in place and he begins to pick up speed and watches as Louis’ wrist matches the tempo on his own member.

 

Harry can’t stop the moans that are falling from his mouth. Louis’ mouth feels amazing, tight, wet, heat surrounding him and he feels the familiar curling in his stomach. His grip in Louis hair tightens, “I’m gonna….oh…fuck….I’m gonna cum.” Harry expects Louis to pull off but he hollows his cheeks instead while sucking hard, his hand moving faster around himself and Harry is thrusting erratically into Louis’ mouth. Harry throws his head back, hitting it hard on the tiled wall. He moves a hand up to rub at the sore spot on his head, hips pausing for a moment and Louis takes up the slack bobbing his head, cheeks pulled in, his cheekbones standing out. Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut and when he opens them, there’s something written on the wall across from where he is standing. He can just barely focus on it with Louis on his knees and his lips around Harry's dick but he can read it: “WATCH OUT OF THE HOMEWRECKER,” written in black sharpie. Harry looks down for a moment and wonders if Louis is who the person was talking about, and that’s his last thought before he is coming hard down Louis throat, who just swallows greedily, tongue lapping up the rest.

  

Harry slumps back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, fingers running through Louis’ hair as he rests his head against Harry’s thigh, stilling pulling at himself. Harry slides down to sit on the floor legs spreading out around Louis, who falls forward, head now resting on the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry reaches out and knocks Louis’ hand out of the way so he can wrap his hand around him instead. Louis moans and starts making a new mark on the underside of Harry’s jaw and Harry can feel his own dick twitch. Harry reaches over, presses up under Louis’ chin bringing him up to meet Harry’s lips, and Harry groans into the kiss, licking his way in, tasting himself in Louis mouth, he moves his hand faster, flicking his wrist. Louis pants into his mouth, licking his lips then Harry runs his thumb over Louis’ slit and he is coming into Harry’s hand, small body tensing up with the strength of it.

  

They both sit there for a moment trying to catch their breath. Louis finally leans away and starts pulling himself together. He isn’t looking at Harry and Harry goes to straighten himself up as well, then washing his hands in the sink, and it shouldn’t feel this awkward after the best blow job Harry has ever received, but it does. Harry is just finishing up drying his hands when Louis coughs into his fist, “Well, it was, uh, nice meeting you Harry.”

  

Harry gives him a questioning look but laughs, “Yeah, best first impression ever, I’d say.”

 

Louis looks away with a small smile, “I guess, I better,” he hooks a thumb over his back pointing to the door. And well, fuck that, Harry thinks, as Louis steps away, Harry is quick to grab his bicep pulling him over, “Where do you think you are going?” Harry asks, eyes roaming over Louis’ face, lips a shiny red and cheeks still slightly flushed a lovely color of pink and he just needs to kiss him again, so he does, Louis whines into the kiss. Harry pulls away, “This night, is so not over.”

 

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up, he hadn’t predicted this outcome, “I thought you’d be done with me.”

  

Harry laughs loudly, “After that blow job, I don’t think I’ll ever be done with you.”

 

Louis gives him a crinkly eyed smile and Harry has got to get him back to his flat fast. He lets go of Louis only to grab his hand and pull him out of the bathroom and back out into the club. He’s a bit disoriented at first because the club has filled up even more with people and he can’t remember where the exit is. Luckily, Louis knows, giving him a wink and he starts dragging him towards what Harry assumes is the front. They’re almost at the door when he feels his phone vibrate. He comes to an abrupt halt, pulling Louis to a stop as well.

  

He pulls out his phone and sees a message from Nick, “Sorry, babes, forgot. Maybe next time.”

  

“It’s Nick,” he tells Louis, and sees his face fall. Maybe Harry is still drunk or maybe Harry just feels like being a dick, since that’s all Nick had to say after not only standing him up but waiting till almost midnight to text him when their date started over four hours ago. But he brings his phone up and snaps a quick picture of Louis, eyes sparkling, lips slick and skin shiny from sweat and sends it to Nick with the caption, “Sorry, got a better offer.”

  

He pulls Louis in for a kiss before mumbling, “You’re place or mine?”

  

Louis kisses back hesitantly, “Um, what about Nick?”

 

“Nick won’t be at either and not at mine, not anymore.” He kisses Louis again and now Louis is smiling and pulling Harry towards the door and into the night.


	2. Do what you want with my body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hadn't planned on writing anymore to this but I had such lovely comments and message and well tbh I couldn't stop thinking about them and I hated that there wasn't some sort of closure.
> 
> Oh and well my other WIP fic has no smut right now and I need smut! So Yeah
> 
> *Did some editing* I had no idea how many stupid mistakes I missed. Hope it's better now.

Louis tugged Harry out into the night, cold air hitting his overheated skin, making him shiver. He pulled Louis close to him, back pressed against his front and ran his hands down Louis arms rubbing them, "It's cold," he mumbled into Louis neck tucking his face in, trying to capture the heat that was radiating off his body. Louis nodded his head yes and snuggled further back into Harry.

 

"So, your place or mine?" Louis asked, since Harry had taken advantage of his place on Louis neck to start sucking his skin.

 

"Doesn't matter," he said moving his lips down an inch to start on fresh patch of unmarked flesh, Louis threw is head back and moaned, "Fuck, we need to hurry. I'm getting hard already."

 

Harry smiled, placing one last kiss to the purplish bruise he left, "Well, I live alone," he whispered into Louis' ear.

 

"Oh yeah?" Louis leaned his head back, resting it on Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry nodded and then started pushing forwards and walking them to the curb, not taking his arms from around Louis’ waist, "We should probably take a cab, I'm a bit too drunk to drive."

 

Louis smiled and turned himself around in Harry's arms, looking up, "Are you always so responsible?"

 

Harry's mind flitted to Nick, and how no, he wasn't always so responsible, he felt his smile falter but Louis was wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss and he stopped thinking about Nick altogether. Louis pulled away and turned back around but kept himself comfortably in Harry's arms, he placed one tanned hand over the top of Harry's two large ones that were resting gently against his stomach as he leaned out and waved down a black taxi cab. The cab came to a stop in front of them and Harry reluctantly let go of him so he could open the door and climb in, Harry followed and once sat he gave his address to the cabbie.

 

The drive back to Harry's flat was quiet but not awkward, once inside the cab, Harry had reached over and pulled Louis to his side. It was much easier for Harry to not think about tomorrow or Nick when he had Louis’ soft warm body pressed up against him, letting his fingers run over his sides and slip under the hem of his shirt so he could feel the silky skin on his stomach. Louis blushed under the attention and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, he was fighting a yawn unsuccessfully and Harry chuckled, "Getting tired already, babe?"

 

Louis elbowed him, "No, I'm fine," another yawn coming out after that.

 

Harry chuckled again and pulled him closer, Louis was practically on his lap now, Harry leaned in and started peppering kisses behind one of his ears, "Hope you don't fall asleep too quickly, not before I get a chance to put my mouth on that pretty cock of yours."

 

Louis gasped and felt his body stiffen at the thought, the tiredness leaving his body and arousal taking its place. Harry felt more than saw Louis reaction and smiled to himself, leaning in and whispering, "Would you like that, Lou? Like my lips wrapped around your cock? I'd suck you so good," he finished his words by swirling his tongue around the shell of his ear.

 

Louis shuddered and moaned a little too loudly, both their eyes shot foreword to look at the cabbie but he seemed to not be paying attention; possibly used to this type of display on his late night runs. Harry took the risk, that the cabbie wasn't watching them, and moved his hand to wrap it around Louis thigh squeezing it before moving up to rub his fingers over the bulge in his pants. Louis lifted his hips to get more friction on his prick but Harry pulled away, moving his hand back down his thigh to run his fingers along the inseam of his jeans.

 

Louis groaned, "Why are you such a tease?"

 

Harry kissed the back of his neck and smiled into it, "It's just so fun to see the way you react."

 

"Well stop. I'm not really interested in getting off in the back of a cab."

 

Harry threw his head back and laughed causing both the driver and Louis to jump. Louis turned his head to the side to eye Harry, "What is _so_ funny?"

 

Harry shook his head, "You don't want to get off in a cab but you're more than willing to do it in a grungy bathroom."

 

Louis' eyebrows shot up and he slide off Harry's lap, crossing his arms, "No one was watching us then!" voice coming out more hurt than outraged, he turned his face to look out the window, "You know I'm not some fucking whore, who just fucks anyone with a dick." Louis was seriously considering asking the cabbie to just pull over now so he could get out but Harry was sliding over the seat to get to him. Gentle hands reaching out to caress his arm and then up to his face to move his jaw so he was looking at Harry, tears in the smaller man’s eyes, Louis blinked them away so he could school his features into a glare.

 

"Fuck, Lou. I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all." Harry was stroking Louis cheek with his thumb, eyes showing the sincerity in his words.

 

Louis wasn't entirely convinced, he'd gone through this scenario before, "Oh no? How did you mean it then?

 

Harry bit his lip before speaking, "I just was teasing you."

 

Louis chewed his lip as he searched Harry's face, "You promise?"

 

Harry nodded ardently, "Yes I promise, I would never say anything like that about you."

 

Harry opened his arms, pleading with his eyes for Louis to snuggle back into them. When Louis finally relented and Harry was able to pull him back under his arm, he turned his head to nuzzle at Louis' cheek with his nose, whispering, "And to tell the truth, I wouldn't want anyone to see how beautiful you look when you come. I'd like to keep that all for myself."

 

Louis blushed furiously at that and relaxed further into Harry's embrace.

 

It wasn't long after when they pulled up to the front of Harry's flat. Harry paid the cabbie with a smile and opened the door for himself and held it open for Louis to exit the same side, he even went so far as to hold out his hand to help Louis out, who rolled his eyes at him while Harry smiled cheekily.

 

They entered the building, Harry opening the door and holding it for Louis to follow him inside. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand in his and yanked him toward the stairs, “I’m just on the second floor.” Louis nodded, suddenly feeling nervous, his palms getting sweaty and he silently prayed Harry wouldn’t notice. They reached a door and Harry released Louis’ hand, instantly wiping them both off on his jeans, while Harry reached in his impossibly tight ones to get his keys and unlock the door.

 

Harry nudged the door open and looked back at Louis who was shuffling his feet, Harry smirked at him, “nervous?”

 

Louis’ eyes darted up from where he was studying his feet and narrowed at Harry, “No,” he lied and Harry snickered, “whatever you say,” and he motioned for Louis to follow him in.

 

Harry tossed his keys, wallet and phone on to the table, kicking his shoes off and placing them underneath the table by the door before turning back, reaching past Louis, to close the door and turn the lock, then walking further into the dark flat, flipping on a lights as he went. He headed towards the kitchen calling after Louis, “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

 

Louis stood in the small entry way and looked around, following Harry’s actions by taking off his own shoes and putting them next to his, the flat was small but cozy, with a couch, arm chair and a flat screen pushed against the wall. You could see the whole room from where he was standing and part of the kitchen as well. He took a breath before following Harry into the kitchen, it was a decent size with a hallway of to the side that lead to two doors that where on either side of each other. Louis guessed one must be the bathroom and the other Harry’s bedroom but he’d figure out which one was which in a little while. Now though Louis hopped up on the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, legs kicking at the cabinets, “I’d love a beer, if you got one?”

 

Harry eyed him sitting on the counter but didn’t comment, instead nodded his head and going to pull out two beers from the fridge, opening them up and handing one to Louis. Harry took a long pull of his beer and watched Louis do the same. Harry had been wound up before at the thought of what they would be doing when they got back to his flat but now he wasn’t sure how to proceed. His fingers ached to touch the tan skin but didn’t think just out right attacking him was such a good plan.

 

He looked around the kitchen, “Would you, uh, like something to eat? I can make us a pizza or whatever you want.”

 

Louis sat his beer down and smiled at Harry, “You didn’t bring me here for that.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I just don’t want you thinking that’s all I want.”

 

Louis laughed, eyes crinkling up at the corners, he opened his legs and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Just come here and kiss me you fool.”

 

Harry sat his beer down next to Louis’ and placed his hands on Louis’ knees pushing them farther apart and running his hands along the tops of his thighs as he slid in to the open space. Louis hitched a breath as Harry rubbed the crease between his thighs and his pelvic bone. Harry smirked at him, licking his lips while staring at Louis’ thin flushed ones, Harry inclined forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hearing Louis sigh into it, his mouth parting slightly, giving Harry just enough room to slip his tongue in the space, licking in as Louis slowly sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, then gently pulling at it with his teeth. Harry felt their warm wet lips sliding together and the heat building in his stomach. Harry slipped a hand behind Louis’ back rucking his shirt up and pulling him closer so that their hips meet. Louis moans at the contact and Harry swallows the sound, biting at Louis bottom lip. He slides his mouth down the side of Louis face, to suck at his jaw and then lick at his neck, rutting himself against Louis, feeling his dick harden in his tight jeans.

 

Louis shifted himself forward pressing his own growing erection against Harry’s, who sunk his teeth into Louis’ shoulder to muffle the whine that wanted to rip out of him at the contact. Louis’ hands fisted the back of Harry’s shirt, pulling him unbelievably closer and nibbling at Harry’s earlobe. They were both panting now as Harry’s hands started exploring Louis body, slipping under his shirt, running over the smooth planes of his back. There wasn’t any rush this time, just slowly heated kisses that turned more passionate as they rutted against each other with hands roaming over clothed bodies. Harry moves his mouth along to Louis’ collarbone sucking and biting tenderly, pulling the skin with his teeth, sucking at it, he pulls the collar of his low hanging shirt down and finally gets to see the cursive tattoo, he runs his tongue along the top of the letters causing Louis to pant heavily against his ear.

 

Harry wants, no he needs more access to Louis’ body, he tugs at the hem of the shirt, “Off, off,” he practically demands and Louis is too turned on to even think of arguing but he does manage to say, “You too.” Harry has no problem at all with this plan because he quickly pulls his over his head and throws it across the room, not caring where it lands, Louis repeats the action tossing his shirt in the same general direction as Harry’s. Harry eyes Louis’ body, openly staring and running his hands over the hard planes of his chest and over the softness of his belly, “Shit you are gorgeous,” Louis blushes and it spreads down across the top of his chest.

 

He pulls Harry back to him, warm skin against warm skin and they both moan into their kiss, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their jeans, which are steadily becoming uncomfortable as they snog on the kitchen counter top.

 

“Can I touch you?” Harry asks, lips moving against Louis’ jaw

 

Louis scoffs at him, “You don’t need to ask at this point. I’d be mad if you didn’t.”

 

Harry smiles and lowers his hand to press his palm over Louis’ erection, making him throw his head back panting out, “Ahhh,” and grind up meeting Harry’s large hand. He pops the button of Louis’ jeans and carefully unzips the zipper, then stroking his cock through his briefs, Louis moans like a porn star and Harry can’t help but do it again just to watch his face scrunch up in pleasure and hear the noises come from his mouth. Harry licks his lips once before capturing Louis’ own while grabbing the top of his jeans and pants pulling them down, Louis braces himself on his arms and lifts his hips to help Harry in the process of removing his clothing. Harry stepped out of the space of Louis’ legs to pull them the rest of the way down, then kicking them off to the side, eyes watching as Louis’ hard cock springs free.

 

Harry’s mouth salivates at the sight, long, hard and pink, “Such a pretty cock,” he says as he traces the vein on the underside with his fingertips, causing Louis to shudder.

 

Harry leans back in to kiss at his lips, biting and sucking. His own cock hard and uncomfortable, Louis moves a hand down to remove Harry’s belt, tugging at it desperately, trying to get it undone. He tugs again, groaning in frustration, Harry laughs against Louis’ lips before pulling away to divest himself of the rest of his clothes as well.

 

“Fuck,” Louis moans as Harry crowds into his space, cocks lining up and rubbing together deliciously. Bringing his hands up, he grabs at one of Harry’s shoulders and the other to play with the curls at the back of Harry’s neck, giving him leverage to move his hips up grinding his dick against Harry’s, smearing their precum over both of their cocks. Harry grasps Louis’ hips hard, pulling him closer, biting at his neck and licking over the teeth marks, feeling Louis’ pulse pound under his tongue.

 

The familiar heat is building in Harry’s core and he is helpless to it, Louis is warm pressed against him, skin smooth, feeling the muscles ripple in his legs and thighs as they tighten around Harry, as he ruts up against him. He looks down and watches the movement of their cocks brush against each other and Harry moans fully.

 

“You’re so hot,” he says in the air between them and Louis keens, throwing his head back, Harry runs his tongue along the vein in his neck. He reaches down and wraps a large hand around both of them, jerking them in time to Louis’ thrusts. He thinks briefly about how he will need to bleach the counter tops before he cooks anything and feels himself losing it, with the thought of tomorrow waking up and seeing the sweaty outline of Louis’ arse on the counter and maybe he won’t clean it up anytime soon. That thought sends him over the edge and he’s coming over his hand and Louis’ erection.

 

“Fuck, shit, shit,” he says watching his cum cover the head of Louis’ cock as he keeps pushing himself up into Harry’s hand.

 

Louis whines when Harry pulls his hand away, “Please don’t stop, I’m almost there.”

 

Harry breathes heavily in the crook of Louis’ neck, trying to catch his breath, he kisses him there, “I promised you a blow job, didn’t I?”

 

“Oh, god, yes, please Harry, please,” Louis is unabashedly rutting against Harry’s hip and Harry chuckles, “Well, since you said please.”

 

He pulls back to mouth his way down Louis’ torso stopping at one of his nipples to suck it into his mouth, rolling the nub between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. Louis’ arches into the touch whining, “please, please,” falling from his bitten red lips. Harry smiles, he hasn’t known Louis for long but he is already becoming addicted to the sounds he makes, and wants to hear him say his name when he comes.

 

Harry moves down licking over his belly button, feeling Louis’ hard dick nudge his jaw, precum smearing along the edge. He wraps his long fingers around the shaft holding it still as he nuzzles the dark hairs at the base, breathing in the smell of sweat and man, unsure if he has ever smelled anything quite as sweet. He moves his face to blow air over the head of Louis’ cock watching as it twitches in his hand, he gives it a little kiss before using the flat of his tongue to lick over the slit.

 

Louis bucks up, “Fuck Harry.”

 

“Such a pretty cock, Lou, all covered in my cum. Gonna get that all nice and clean for you” he says before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around it.

 

“Shit, Harry,” Louis’ glassy lust filled eyes look down, watching Harry’s red lips stretched tight, sucking on his length, he wants to buck up into the heat of his mouth but feels himself stuck to the counter top, unable to move. Sitting there in awe as Harry opens his mouth wider and sliding it all the way down Louis’ erection, not needing to stop and adjust. Harry’s come gathering around his lips as he bobs his head down, sucking hard on the way back up and swallowing, Louis can feel the motion on his cock, he moans uncontrollably.

 

Louis has been close now for a while and knows it won’t take much longer, he reaches down and runs his hand through Harry’s hair, pushing it off his face and Harry’s blown out green eyes meet his. Harry bobs his head, stretching his cum covered puffy lips around him, hollowing his cheeks. Louis reaches down and pushes his fingers into the hollow of Harry’s cheek feeling his cock move in and out.

 

“I’m so close H,” Louis tells him, voice tight and absolutely wrecked, pulling at Harry’s hair making Harry moan around him, the vibrations sending shock waves up his body and that’s all it takes before he thrust up once, hitting the back of Harry’s throat, feeling Harry throat constrict around him and he is coming, with a shout of, “Harry,” hot spurts shooting down the back of Harry’s throat as he swallows all of it greedily. He pulls off but uses his tongue to clean up whatever his mouth didn’t. Louis shudders and pulls Harry off of him, his cock sensitive after his orgasm. He grabs at Harry’s biceps, pulling him up to stand in front of Louis. He crashes their mouths together, licking into Harry’s mouth tasting himself and Harry on his tongue and he moans.

 

Louis’ wraps his legs around Harry’s waist pulling him in, “That was amazing.”

 

Harry smiles sheepishly, “it was.”

 

Louis smiles and releases Harry from the confines of his legs but Harry frowns and reaches back to place Louis’ legs back around him. He slides his hands under Louis’ thighs and lifts him up, stepping back from the counter. Louis yelps and scrambles to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, “What are you doing?” he asks.

 

Harry flashes a bright smile at him, “Taking you to bed.”

 

Louis squirms in his grasp but Harry just grips him tighter so he finally relents and lets Harry take him to the bedroom. The door isn’t shut fully and all Harry has to do is nudge with his foot for it to swing open. He carries Louis to the large bed that’s set in the middle of the room and tosses him down, Louis squeals a bit, a very manly squeal if you asked him later.

 

Harry just stands there for a moment staring at the naked boy in his bed, he bites his bottom lip trying to hide his smile but it was fruitless since his dimples pop out with little effort. Louis tilts his head to the side looking at him in confusion, "What?" he asks.

 

Harry groans but pounces on him, trapping Louis' smaller frame with his long arms, scooping him up and peppering kissing along his neck and down across his shoulder, "It's just, you look so good in my bed," he says between kisses. Louis laughs at him, "God, you’re a sap," hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

 

"Heeeyyy," Harry drawls.

 

Louis rolls his eyes even though Harry can’t see him, "But you just met me."

 

"Can't help if it's true," Harry whispers back and Louis can feel the frown on Harry's face.

 

Louis wraps his arms around him and runs a soothing hand down his back, "Well, I'll admit it is a very comfy bed."

 

Harry hums his agreement before pulling back to look into his face, "Does that mean you'll stay over?"

 

Louis eyes darted over to the digital clock on the night stand, a red 3:01 am flashed back at him, "Hmmm, it is kind of late but I do have plans tomorrow," he doesn’t actually have anything planned but he doesn’t want Harry to know that.

 

"If you stay, I'll make you pancakes for breakfast," Harry pleads, "Please."

 

He looks so hopeful and Louis really doesn’t want to leave but he can’t help tease him a bit, "I dunno. Will there be whipped cream? I only like pancakes with whipped cream."

 

Harry's eyes fill with worry for a moment, "Uh....I don't have any whipped cream," and Louis is grinning stupidly at the boy above him because honestly he was going to stay with or without breakfast but before he gets a chance to tell him that Harry is already sputtering out, "But, I can make some. I swear there will be whipped cream."

 

And Louis is just so endeared that he has to kiss him so he does, nipping playfully at Harry's bottom lip, "I'll stay," Harry grins into the kiss before moving them towards the pillows, kissing Louis as he goes.

 

Once Louis' head hits the pillow, Harry deepens the kiss, moving his mouth and seeking out Louis' tongue, he brings his knees up in between Louis' thighs spreading his legs out wide and pushing him into the mattress with his pelvis. Harry knows it’s late but this boy is extremely sexy underneath him and his body stirs. Louis' mouth opens wide to suck Harry's tongue in but it quickly transforms into a yawn in the process and Harry chuckles, kissing the side of Louis' mouth instead of delving in for more, "Sleep," he orders quietly.

 

" 'm fine," Louis protests but a second yawn betrays him and Harry rolls from on top of him, "It's late," he says as he pulls the covers out from underneath them watching as Louis arches off the bed, back curving spectacularly, to help him. Louis rolls over on to his side looking at Harry while he pulls the comforter up to cover them, "I'm fine really," Louis tries again.

 

Harry smiles and reaches over to pull Louis on top of his chest, "Don't worry. After breakfast I'm gonna get my tongue in that sweet ass of yours," giving it a tight squeeze for emphases.

 

Louis groans and swats at him, "How am I supposed to sleep now?"

 

Harry chuckles, the movement of his chest causing Louis' head to bounce along with it, "Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine," he says as he leans down to kiss the top of Louis’ head.

 

"We'll see," he mumbles against Harry's chest, placing a soft kiss next to one of his nipples.

 

Louis fell quiet after that and Harry watches Louis' back as his breathing slowed, the in and out of his breath across his abdomen going from a light flutter to heavy and deep, Harry was beginning to think Louis had fallen asleep, so when Louis spoke it startles him, "You have four nipples," he whispers as he brings a hand up to trace over the two extras.

 

"I do," he says back to him and his body shudders at the feather light touches, "Does that bother you?" Harry asks, feeling self-conscious.

 

Louis leans down and kisses the one nearest him, "No, just means more of them to play with," he flicks it with the tip of his tongue quickly.

 

"Fuck," Harry groans, "Now who is going to have trouble sleeping?"

 

Louis turns his face into Harry's chest, smiling and bites down gently, "It's only fair."

 

Harry rubs Louis' back then squeezing closer, "Enough, now sleep."

 

"Okay big boss man," Louis' teases, dropping his voice an octave.

 

Harry pinches his side playfully making Louis tense up drawing himself away from Harry's hand but only bringing him closer to his body, "I'll move," he looks up at him and glares in warning but Harry just squeezes him tighter, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

 

"Good," Louis smiles, settling his head down on Harry's chest. Harry leans down and kisses him one last time on the head.

 

Harry can feel Louis' long eye lashes as his eyes flutter closed. Harry watches and listens his breathing pattern again waiting for him to fall asleep.

 

As soon as it seems that Louis is in fact fully asleep, and it didn't really take very long for that to happen once they both settled down, Harry carefully slipping out from underneath him. He tiptoed over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of joggers and crept out of the bedroom, pulling the door partially closed behind him not letting it latch shut.

 

He walked across his flat and headed for the door but paused when he was at the hallway table and saw his phone, the notification light flashing, he picked it up and pressed the button to light screen. He had several missed calls and some text messages as well, all of them from Nick.  He rubbed his temple staring at the texts after he unlocked the phone and groaned inwardly, now that he was sober he really wished he hadn't sent that picture. It was rude and not the appropriate way to break up with someone and completely out of character for him. He knew he would need to explain himself at some point but wasn't going to do it now, he’ll wait till tomorrow, after Louis left and then he'd call Nick and apologize for how he went about letting him know their relationship was over. He skipped over the text that read, "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" from Nick and went straight to the contact he was hoping was still up at this hour.

 

"Hey, are you up?" - H.

 

Almost a minute later

 

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?" - K.

 

"Do u still have that cream from when we made Alfredo sauce?" - H.

 

"Yeah, y?" - K.

 

"Coming over." - H.

 

He put the phone back down and left the flat, leaving the door unlocked and walked over to his neighbor's door.

 

He shouldn't be bugging her this early or late or whichever but she is awake so he doesn’t feel too bad, he knocked on her door lightly and waited in the cold hallway rubbing his hands over his bare arms, a minute or two later he hears some scuffling on the other side of the door and the lock being unlatched. The door opens and a sleepy eye is staring out at him. She watched him for a moment, eye going narrow and the side of her face contorting into a grimace. She pulled the door wide and eyed his half naked body, eyes stopping at his purple hickey covered butterfly, eyebrows shooting up, "My, my, my, someone's been busy tonight."

 

Harry blushed moving his arms to cover up the tattoo, "Oh no," she said smirking at him, "don't cover it up, it's very pretty."

 

Harry's blush deepened, "Fine," dropping his hands away, "Are you done? Can I have the cream now?"

 

She laughed running her hand through her turquoise colored hair before turning around and walking toward her kitchen, Harry following, noticing the tangles in her long hair.

 

Harry had told her she looked like a mermaid when Kris first showed him, she had laughed at him and said, "What are you gonna start calling me Ariel now?" Harry had taken a sharp intake of breath, "No! Ariel is a red head," he had sounded so offended that she couldn't help but laugh harder, "You could pass for one of her sisters though." He said it so serious that Kris had hugged him and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks but if I'm a mermaid you are most defiantly Snow White." And Harry had swatted her away after that.

 

"So what do you need this for, at such an ungodly hour," She asked opening the fridge and getting out the heavy cream.

 

Harry smiled widely, "I got a fit guy in bed and I promised him whipped cream with his breakfast."

 

Kris groaned, “Please do not start talking to me about how whipped Nick has got you.” Turning around to face him and pulling the cream close to her chest, “I’m not sure I want you to have this now, if it’s going to him.”

 

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek, forehead creasing with worry and guilt, “Uh, well the thing is…….it’s not for Nick.”

 

She squeals loudly then slaps her hands over her mouth, eyes darting to the hallway, head tilted to the side like she was listening for something. She moved her hands way from her beaming smile, “So you finally dumped that d-bag,” she whispered. And now Harry was really confused because he knew she lived alone but he wasn’t going to comment, at least not yet, “Uh, well, not technically.” He kept his eyes cast down after that, he could see from his peripheral that she had placed a hand on her hip, “Harry?” she questioned, “What does that mean?”

 

“Um….it means…” Harry was saved from answering her question by a voice coming from the hallway and the sound of bare feet hitting the wood floors, “Babe?”

 

They both turn to look as a bleached blonde head came popping out from around the corner, the guy comes out wearing a wrinkled tank top and joggers, heavy front fringe standing up at odd angles and Harry’s eyes shoot sideways to look at Kris, who he sees is blushing deeply. The guys eyes the two of them before breaking out into a wide grin and stepping forward to Harry, arm out stretched, “Hey mate, I’m Niall.”

 

Harry reached out and shook his hand, smiling back easily, “Hi, I’m Harry,” he hooked his thumb over his shoulder, “I live next door, just came over to borrow something.”

 

The guy, Niall, nods his head at him, like coming over at half arse o’clock in the morning is normal, he stops mid-nod though and eyes Harry’s stomach. Harry, who for a moment there forgot about the hickies covering his torso, quickly wrapping his arms around himself, embarrassed that now two people have seen Louis’ handy work because he is an idiot who forgets to grab a t-shirt.

 

Niall steps away from him and wraps an arm around Kris pulling her into his side and smacking a kiss on her cheek, “Might have to do that to a couple of yours, it’s pretty.” Kris giggles and tries to hide her smile by turning her face away and Harry just raises an eyebrow at the two of them. She composes herself quickly though and shoves him away, “See I told you they looked nice,” she says to Harry giving him a smirk of her own, Niall throws his head back and laughs.

 

“Can I have the heavy cream now?” Harry pouts at them, one arm still wrapped around his bare stomach the other reaching out for the container.

 

She hands him the cream, walking out of Niall’s arms, “I’ll walk you out.”

 

Niall slaps her bum as she passes, “Don’t be long.” Kris turns back and scowls at him but he is still laughing.

 

Kris opens the flat door for him and Harry goes to step out but stops and turns around, “Sooooo, who is that?”

 

She twirls a strand of blue hair around her finger, feet fidgeting, “Niall, you just met him.”

 

“But who is he to you?”

 

Kris narrows her eyes, “Who is the guy in your bed?”

 

Harry flounders for a bit and stares her right in the eye, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, tomorrow YOU spill” she pokes him in the chest.

 

Harry pokes her right back, “You to.”

 

She nods and smiles at him, “Night.”

 

“Night, love.” He says back as he steps out and she closes the door behind him.

 

Harry quickly makes it back to his flat, putting the cream in the fridge for the morning and slips back into bed with Louis. He had rolled over to the other side while Harry was gone and well, Harry isn’t going to have that. He wraps his arms around the other man’s waist and pulls his back against his front, spooning him, tucking his knees behind Louis’. He hears Louis take a deep breath and sees a small smile curl up on his face in his sleep and it does something to Harry’s heart. He nuzzles into the back of Louis’ neck feeling the hair at the base tickle his nose and he keeps himself pressed there as he falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ME](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from "Do What U Want" by Lady Gaga


	3. I'm a thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it. Man this got away from me. Out of freaking control. 
> 
> So again to my fave emoji [theycalluslarrystylinson](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> for putting up with me.
> 
> *edited!* again i apologize for all the silly mistakes that I didn't notice. I swear I did edit but sometimes words get all smudgy after I've read them a dozen times.

When Louis wakes up the light is hitting him all funny and there’s a heavy weight on top of him, he groans, “Zayn, get off me.” And the body above him tenses and all of last night hits him like a ton of bricks and he inwardly curses himself for saying Zayn’s name.

 

The deep voice that most decidedly isn’t Zayn says, “Who’s Zayn?”

 

Louis takes a deep breath and turns over, so he can look at Harry before explaining, “My flat mate, when his boyfriend is out of town he sometimes comes and sleeps in my bed so he doesn’t feel so lonely.”

 

He really hopes Harry can tell he isn’t lying but really who is Harry to judge, he thinks to himself. But doesn’t let that slip as long as he doesn’t keep pressing the issue that is.

 

“Oh,” he huffs out and a smile breaks across his face, “Right, Zayn and Liam,” he snaps his fingers like he just had the most brilliant idea, “Can I kiss you now that you’re awake?”

 

Louis laughs and thinks maybe it was a brilliant idea, “Morning breath.”

 

“Don’t care,” he says and he leans down kissing Louis with warm lips that are slightly pale in the morning light and Louis thinks, as his tongue darts into this mouth, that Harry’s morning breath isn’t all that bad, he wouldn’t mind tasting it every morning, and whoa that escalated quickly, he needs to calm down a bit.  

 

The kiss turns into a full on snog and both their bodies start anticipating more when Louis’ stomach decides to make the most ungodly noise and he groans at it but Harry just chuckles.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Maybe just a little,” Louis confesses but tries going back for Harry’s lips.

 

“I think I remember promising you pancakes and whipped cream.”

 

Those words cause Louis’ belly to rumble again and he drops his head back against the pillow, “Fine but we are continuing this later.”

 

“Most certainly,” Harry says kissing him one final time before rolling away, “Why don’t you go take shower while I make breakfast.”

 

“Yeah, okay, thanks,” Louis says back, smiling at him because he really does need a shower, he stills feels sticky from last night. He watches as Harry pulls on a pair of briefs and pulls out a towel from a drawer, tossing it at him, “Here.”

 

Louis gets up on his knees and walks on them across the bed, “Kiss?”

 

Harry chuckles and dips down to planet a kiss on his pink lips, “Shower, breakfast, sex?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees against his lips, “then maybe shower sex.”

 

“I like that too.” Harry reaches around and pinches his bare bum, making him yelp, and Harry laughs while leaving the room, “Bathrooms right there,” he points at it and heads to the kitchen.

 

Twenty minutes later Louis is padding out into the kitchen coming up behind Harry who’s working at the counter and slipping his arms around him, “Smells good,” Harry jumps a bit at the first contact but sinks back into him shortly after, “Thanks, the pancakes are done. Just whipping the cream now.” He says and holds up the metal bowl with the cream inside, “I also made you some tea.”

 

Louis stands on his toes and kisses Harry’s cheek, “Thanks babe,” he pulls off and goes over to the other side of the kitchen to grab the mug.

 

Harry turns around and the words he was going to say, die away and all he can do is gape at him, Louis is standing there in his kitchen wearing one of _Harry’s_ button ups and it’s falling just below his briefs and Harry could die of happiness.

 

“Where..” his voice, even to him sounds high pitched and he coughs trying to bring it back down, “where did you, uh….get that?” He nods towards the shirt, trying to remember to keep whisking the cream and not just dropping everything on the floor and attacking Louis right then and there.

 

Louis looks down at the shirt, “You don’t mind do you? My clothes kind of reek of smoke and sweat, didn’t really want to put them on.”

 

Harry shakes his head, no, eyes wide, “No, its fine. Totally fine….I, uh….got some jumpers….if you get cold.”

 

Louis’ eyes Harry carefully, eyebrows scrunching up in concentration, noticing how his green eyes are turning black with lust and he laughs into this tea, taking a long slow slip, “See something you like?”

 

Harry licks his lips, “Something tastier than pancakes.”

 

Louis sets his tea down and tilts his head, “But won’t they get cold?” Voice going soft and innocent, like he didn’t know what the hell he was doing to Harry. As he shakes his arm slightly just enough for the collar of the unbuttoned top to slide off his shoulder, revealing his golden skin and the dip in his collarbone.

 

Harry shakes his head, licking his lips, eyes roaming over the exposed skin, “Nope, in the oven, keeping them warm.”

 

Louis leans back against the counter and widens his stance a little, “Well?”

 

Harry sets the bowl down on the counter, being very proud of himself for not just tossing it towards the general direction of the sink, and stalks predatorily towards the smaller man. Grabbing him by the waist and pinning him to the cold counter top and kissing him deeply, tongue wasting no time in seeking out the warmth of Louis’ mouth. Louis opens up for him quickly and tries moving his hips up to meet Harry’s, while Harry’s hands hold him tight.

 

Harry moves to press kisses long his jaw, inhaling deeply, smelling his apple shampoo in the boys hair and Harry’s soap on his skin, “You smell nice,” he says sucking a mark on the skin below Louis’ ear, he thinks minutely that by the time this weekend is over they both will be a mosaic of bruises from mouths and fingers, he likes this thought.

 

Louis chuckles, tilting his head to the side granting better access for Harry’s mouth, hands coming up run along Harry’s back and pulling him in, “You smell like pancakes.”

 

Harry bites him, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to eat,” he licks over the mark he had been making, “after I eat you.”

 

Louis groans, “How can you say things like that?” He tries to sound annoyed but his cock twitches at Harry’s words and Harry takes that as a sign to start grinding himself against him.

 

Louis thrusts forward, breaking Harry’s grasps and their cocks align and they both moan.

 

“Turn around,” Harry’s voice already sounding wrecked and he hasn’t gotten his mouth on him yet, Louis nods not able to trust his voice, he has been half hard since they woke up this morning.

 

Louis braces himself on the counter and feels Harry run his hands over his back up to card through his hair. He leans over the slightly smaller man and starts kissing his neck again, pressing his crotch to his bum and grinding a bit, making a moan fall Louis’ lips, “Fuck, Harry.”

 

“I’m getting to it, just gotta have some patience,” he laughs lightly at the base of Louis’ neck, “First things first,” Harry leans back taking his warmth away and Louis looks over his shoulder to watch him, catching him as he lays a hard smack down on his arse. Louis yelps, “Wha…what was that for?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Just wanted to see if it jiggled?”

 

Louis sticks his bum out more, “Did it?”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him, grabbing one of his hips, the other hand moving to rub soothing circles on the cheek, “Did you like that?”

 

Louis tries for casual but is betrayed by his heavy breathing and lust filled eyes, “Maybe.”

 

Harry pulls his hand back and brings it back down to hit the same cheek again, “Don’t lie. Tell me, do you like it?”

 

Louis moans but doesn’t respond to the question, and Harry lands another hard smack down but this time to his other cheek, Louis moans loudly this time, “What was that? I didn’t hear you?” Smack.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, I do, I like it,” Louis almost scream, cock tenting out his briefs, he can feel them getting wet with every smack of Harry’s hand and his skin is on fire but in the best way.

 

“Good to know,” Harry says and smacks his cheeks a few more times just to see the way Louis curves his back and hear the moans that fall from his mouth. Harry squeezes and rubs at the warm skin that he can feel through the clothes, “We best get these off,” he says slipping his fingers up under the shirt and using his fingertips to grab the waist band of his pants pulling them down over his bum. His eyes lay on the red splotches on his skin and Harry groans, he gets down on his knees as he pulls off the briefs letting them drop to the floor once he gets them past Louis’ knees. His hands go up to instantly knead at the flesh of Louis’ bum watching as the marks turns white under the pressure, he leans in and kisses it, feeling the heat under his lips.

 

He moves his hands up under Louis, rubbing his palms against his thighs feeling the hairs tickle the skin on his fingers. Trailing them up to cup his balls, massaging them then sliding his hand up to run it over Louis’ hard cock, Harry moans loving how smooth and thick it feels in his hand, mouthing at Louis’ arse cheek then sucking a mark in to it. Louis keens loudly and Harry’s cock spurts precum just hearing him.

 

Harry releases Louis’ cock and moves his hands to spread Louis apart, Harry groans seeing his pink hole, “Fuck Lou.” He leans in and runs the flat of his tongue along the crease and Louis jumps away at the contact but Harry grips his bum harder trying to keep him in place and by the third swipe of his tongue Louis has relaxed into it. Harry works at him slowly, letting his tongue sweep over his puckered flesh before starting to suck at the tight muscle, covering it in his spit. He shifts his hand letting his dry thumb graze over the spit slick hole, rubbing at it gently while his tongue licks around the digit. He moves his other hand down to massage the flesh with his other thumb as well getting them both covered in his spit and licking in between them feeling Louis’ hole flutter under his tongue. He pulls his hands apart, slowing spreading Louis out watching as the skin stretches and he dips in with his tongue feeling the muscle clench around him and he groans, feeling Louis’ thighs start to shake beside him. He pulls his tongue out and licks around his rim again before thrusting it back in, fucking him with his tongue giving him a promise of what’s to come and Louis pushes back against him, riding Harry’s face and he lets him, loosening his grip and sliding them up to hold on to Louis’ hips.

 

Harry pulls back, fingers digging into Louis’ hips to hold him still as Harry stands up, pressing his clothes erection against Louis. He rubs it between Louis’ cheeks, wiping the spit off his face and leaning over to mouth at Louis’ neck and shoulder, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes, please Harry,” Louis begs voice breathy, he turns his head to capture Harry’s mouth in a kiss and moans tasting his musk on Harry’s lips.

 

Harry pulls off and steps out of his joggers, kicking them behind him, he looks down at Louis bent over the counter, knuckles white from where they’ve been gripping the edge tightly then it hits him, he doesn’t have lube or condoms out here. He places a comforting hand on Louis’ lower back, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

 

“What? NO!” Louis sounds panicked.

 

Harry leans back over, nipping at his ear, “Just going to get the lube and a condom.”

 

Louis groans but nods, “Okay but hurry. I’m hard as fuck right now.”

 

Harry reaches around and cups him, running his hand up and down Louis’ shaft, running a finger over the slit and smearing the precum around the head, “I can see that.”

 

Louis moans and thrusts up into Harry’s loose fist, “Fuck, you arsehole.”

 

Harry chuckles, releasing him, “Just stay there, I’ll be right back,” he kisses the side of Louis face before leaving him. Harry holds his own straining cock in his hand as he walks awkwardly to his bedroom as quick as he can to get the supplies, which he finds easily in his bed side drawer.

 

He grabs the items and makes his way back out to the kitchen. He has to stop and take a breath, grabbing the base of his cock to stop himself from coming just from the sight before him. Louis bent over, hands stretched out to grab the counter, ass sticking out still slightly red from earlier, his leaking cock sits heavily between his thighs and he’s still wearing Harry’s shirt and Harry feels like he could die in this moment and be a happy man, but resends that thought once he realizes he hasn’t actually gotten a chance to fuck this beautiful creature yet.

 

He takes a deep breath settling himself before walking back over to Louis, kissing his neck to let him know he’s back and placing the condom on the counter. He goes back to kissing the side of Louis’ neck sucking another bruise below his jaw, running a soothing hand down his back, feeling Louis’ heavy panting slow down, “I’m gonna take care of you, alright?”

 

Louis nods, biting his lip.

 

“Need your words love,” he breathes across his ear, a shiver runs through Louis’ body.

 

He takes a shuddering breath, “Yes, please,” he finally answers, turning his face seeking out Harry’s lips and Harry happily complies, sweeping his tongue in and wrapping it briefly around Louis’.

 

Harry shifts back, grabbing the lube and pouring a liberal amount on his fingers, placing the bottle back down while rubbing his fingers together, warming up the liquid.

 

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Harry says soothingly, moving his hand down to Louis’ crack.

 

“God, just do it already. I’m dying over here,” he groans, pushing his face into his the crook of his arm.

 

Harry chuckles, moving his clean hand up under the shirt reaching in and pinching one of Louis’ nipples giving it a sharp little twist and Louis reacts beautifully, throwing his head back and moaning noisily, “Not yet you aren’t.”

 

He shifts back again, placing his clean hand on Louis’ hip making comforting circles with his thumb, his other hand palming at Louis’ bum, pulling it apart to circle his hole with Harry’s lubed covered thumb slicking up the skin around it. He barely pushes in the tip of his thumb in, biting his lips as the muscle clenches around it, and “Fuck!” Harry needs to get a hold of himself, he’s half way to thinking of how he’d like to get his whole fist inside and he needs to chill out with those thoughts. This isn’t the time.  He pulls it back and rubs around the heated flesh again, moving his index finger down and pushing in up to his first knuckle, wiggling the tip around, “Okay?”

 

“More,” Louis breathes out.

 

Harry pushes his finger in all the way, twisting it around coating his walls with the slippery substance, Louis moans and pushes back into it, Harry thrusts in and out a few times watching the way Louis pushes back with every thrust in.

 

“More, please Harry.” He begs and who is Harry to deny him, he pulls out only to replace it with two fingers, scissoring them, stretching him out. He twists them around and curls them in, searching for Louis’ spot, he knows he’s found it when Louis’ back arches and he sees his knees buckle, the clean hand slips from his hip and wraps around Louis’ waist holding him up as his other hand goes back to thrusting in and out of him, hitting the bundle of nerves every time.

 

Louis can’t control the moans that are falling from his lips, “Harry, so good,” head tossed back, panting up at the ceiling. Harry slips them out only briefly to slip in three, watching as Louis’ body accepts them easily, he bends over and bites at Louis’ hip pulling the flesh between his teeth, licking over the spot, and he can’t watch his fingers slip and out of the yielding muscle or he’ll lose it all over Louis’ thigh.

 

“I’m ready, please just fuck me.” Louis whines out to him.

 

“Sure, okay, yeah.” Harry pulls his fingers out watching the way his hole clenches around nothing, Harry leans over Louis’ body kissing down his face searching for his lips as he reaches over and grabbing the condom, Louis turns his head meeting Harry’s lips. Harry pulls a way to use his teeth to open the foil packet and rolling the condom on his impossibly hard cock, moaning at the contact on his neglected member. 

 

Harry places his hand on the small of Louis back rubbing small circles, “You ready?”

 

Louis whines, “Fuck yes, please, just get inside me.”

 

Harry smiles, “Eager, aren’t you,” he teases.

 

“Yes, please.” Louis’ a bumbling mess and doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds.

 

Harry kisses the spot below his neck, before leaning back and grabbing the base of his cock, sliding his hand down from Louis’ back to hold his hip steady. He presses the tip of his cock against the warm slick skin and Louis bucks backwards, Harry tightens his grip on Louis, “Patience,” Harry murmurs, watching the way his dick slides over Louis’ ass before he pulls back to set the tip against his hole again. Pushing forward slowly watching as the head gets drawn in, the tight grip has him in awe and Louis moans from the feeling of the stretch.

 

Harry feels the muscles around him relaxing and takes Louis’ moan to mean to push forward, his cock slipping in inch by inch until he is fully seated, hips pressed flush with Louis’ arse and they both moan loudly.

 

“Fuck Lou,” Harry says just as Louis says, “Move.”

 

Harry pulls out slowly, leaving just the tip in, feeling the muscles flex around him then rolling his hips to slide back in, grinding against him, squeezing his hips. He pulls out and goes back in, working up a slow rhythm, smoothing his hands over Louis’ back pushing up the shirt to expose his sweaty skin, he leans over while pushed in deep and licks at his back tasting the saltiness of his skin.

 

Louis pushes back against him, “Feel so good,” he whines. He turns his head looking back at Harry as he moves, watching as the taller man’s muscles ripple with each of his thrusts, sweat matting his hair down, green eyes blown black and focused intently on where his body connects with Louis’. Harry starts to pick up his pace titling his hips down so he can hit Louis’ spot with each of his thrust, hard cock rubbing over the bundle of nerves perfectly, Louis drops his head between his shoulders and his whole body shudders, lewd loud moans falling from his lips, “Faster, please.” Harry grunts a “yeah,” running his fingers through the hair on the back on Louis’ neck, then grabbing him by the shoulder with one hand and his hip in the other giving himself more leverage as he starts to pound into him relentlessly, using the hold on Louis’ shoulder to pull his body backwards as Harry thrust in. Louis’ is so loud during all of it and it makes it hard for Harry to hold out much longer, he wants Louis’ to come first though, he feels his walls clenching around him and Harry falls forward resting his head below Louis’ neck, rocking in faster, starting to lose his rhythm.

 

“So close, H, so close, please, please make me come,” Louis whines and begs back at him and Harry reaches his hand around closing his fist around Louis’ cock, moving his wrist at the pace his hips have set. Harry flicks his wrist and runs his thumb over Louis’ slit, tightening his grip, Louis moans loud and low, shooting his hot cum on Harry’s hand, some spilling onto the floor. Harry leans back feeling Louis’ muscle tense around him and clench tight and it isn’t long, after a few more thrusts, for Harry to be spilling inside the condom, cock buried deep in the boy’s arse. He lays his weight across Louis’ back panting heavily in his neck, mouth laying sloppy kisses on any inch of skin he can feel, Louis’ chest heaves under him and Harry wraps both arms around him pulling Louis flush with his chest.

 

“That was fantastic,” he finally says after he’s caught his breath.

 

Louis chuckles, “Not bad.”

 

Harry nips his neck, “The puddle on my floor seems to say different.”

 

Louis huffs but bites his lips, a blush crawling up his cheek and Harry planets a kiss on top of it.

 

Harry eases out of him slowly, both of them wincing, he peels the condom off and ties it closed before walking on shaky legs to the garbage bin, throwing it away and turning to grab a kitchen towel to clean them up with. He turns around expecting to see Louis standing but he’s still bent over, knuckles white against the counter, legs trembling uncontrollably. He quickly wets the towel and goes back to him, reaching up to stroke his cheek while he cleans Louis off, “Are you alright?”

 

Louis laughs, embarrassed, “Yeah, just needed a minute.”

 

Harry smiles sweetly and moves to wipe himself off and tosses the rag in the sink, then puts his arms around the shorter man, pulling him into a standing position, “And you said not bad.”

 

Louis hides his face in Harry’s neck, “Fuck off,” Harry chuckles, kissing his temple while rubbing his back and Louis sighs into it, clinging to Harry a bit tighter. They stand like that for a moment longer, calming down.

 

“I’m going to have to bleach this whole kitchen,” Harry finally says breaking the silence

 

Louis’ pulls back, blue eyes looking up at him, “What?”

 

“We’ve got our spunk all over,” Harry waves an arm around, “I’m gonna have to bleach before I have anyone over.”

 

Louis tosses his head back and laughs, “If you stopped attacking me while we were in here, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

 

Harry looks down, eyes narrowed, “Well, if you stopped looking so damn good, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

 

Louis brings a hand up and flicks Harry on the nose, “Can’t help that.”

 

The both laugh, Harry bringing his lips down to snog Louis’ thoroughly because well, he looks so damn good.

 

This time its Harry’s stomach that disturbs their kissing and they both laugh into each other’s mouths.

 

“Hungry?” He asks, lips pressed to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

 

“Mhmm,” Louis answers leaning his face into the soft kiss.

 

“I’m sorry but the whipped cream is probably ruined.” Harry says, mouth turning down with a frown.

 

Louis giggles and kisses him again, “It’s okay, the sex was much better than the whipped cream could’ve ever been.”

 

They both finally let go of each other and search the kitchen for their bottoms, pulling them on. Harry makes Louis sit at the table, and he winces a bit when he does and Harry tries, unsuccessfully, to hide his grin, Louis flips him off.

 

Harry gets the pancakes out from the oven, relieved when he sees that they are still pretty warm. He serves himself and Louis, bringing the plates over. Louis looks up and smiles, “Thank you,” his eyes are warm and Harry wants to bask in that look forever. They eat quietly at first both too hungry for conversation.

 

“These are fantastic, Haz,” Louis says after taking another large bite, Harry looks up blushing, “Thanks but there just pancakes."

 

Louis shakes his head, "I usually end up eating cereal for breakfast, toast if Zayn is feeling generous enough for me to use the toaster."

 

Harry swallows his bite, "Why? Don't have a stove," he says jokingly.

 

Louis laughs, "No we have one, just not allowed to use it," seeing Harry's look of confusion he adds, "He's worried I might burn the flat down, can't cook for shit."

 

Harry's eye widen, "Oh," he says rather dumbly.

 

"Yep, that's why these," he says as he swirls the last bit of pancake around in the syrup that has collected on his plate, "are fantastic," popping it into his mouth and smiling around his fork.

 

Harry pushes his empty plate away from him, "Might have to teach you then," he looks up hopefully into Louis' eyes.

 

"Yeah?" He says, a sparkle in his eyes as he looks back at Harry.

 

"Yeah," Harry nods, a smile breaking out on his face, he places his hand on the table top palm turned out and Louis places his hand on top of it, thumb brushing the inside of Harry's wrist, "I'd like that," a small smile answering him back.

 

They sit like that for a little longer, smiling and looking in each other’s eyes. Louis breaks the silence, licking his lips, "I think someone had the brilliant idea for shower sex."

 

Harry barks a laugh, "I think that person was you."

 

"Of course it was, all my ideas are brilliant."

 

"Oh really, what other brilliant ideas have you had then?"

 

Louis taps his finger against his chin, looking up in thought, "Well, talking to you was definitely one of them." He looks back down and gives Harry a mischievous smile.

 

Harry smiles back, squeezing his hand, "Yeah I'd say that was a pretty brilliant idea."

 

Louis leans over the table, lips puckering and Harry meets him halfway for a chaste kiss. They both pull away with small smiles, "So, shower?" Louis asks cocking an eyebrow.

 

Harry sighs, "That does sound lovely but I'd really like to get the kitchen in order first."

 

Louis sighs, long and suffering, "Can't it wait till after?"

 

Harry shakes his head, "It could but if we do it now then we can just cuddle and watch a movie after our shower."

 

Louis rolls his eye, "Always so responsible." Lips quirking up into a smile remembering his words from earlier. 

 

"Practical" Harry brings there joined hands up to point his index finger at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes again and pulls his hand away, crossing his arms, “Well come on then, I’ll help and maybe we can get to that shower a bit faster.”

 

Harry’s face lights up, “Yeah.”

 

They both get up after that and set about cleaning the kitchen, with the two of them working together it’s only takes them about fifteen minutes for it to be almost back in proper order. Harry is just putting the bleach away; Louis had scoffed at him, “Bleach? Really?”

 

“Yes, bleach,” Harry had said, face stern, shaking the jug at him, “I have friends with kids, I don’t want them getting your spunk all over them when they come over.”

 

Louis laughed but threw up his hands in surrender, it was Harry’s kitchen after all.

 

Louis was finishing the last of the dishes, moving the sponge around one before rinsing it off then placing it on the drying rack, he was just reaching his hand in to grab another dish when there was pounding on the flat door, Louis jumped dropping the plate back in the bin and he looked down to make sure he hadn’t broken it. Harry rushed to his side, taking his hand in his much larger one, “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” he shook his head and picked up the plate, “but I think I might have chipped your plate.” Harry laughed placing a kiss to the side of his head, “It’s fine, as long as you are.”

 

“I’m fi----“ he tried saying but the pounding on the door came again, louder this time and Harry released him and headed to the door, “I’ll just get that, be right baaaaaaack.” He sing songed.

 

“oooookaaay,” Louis singed back to him.

 

Harry laughed as he reached the door, unlocking it and swinging it wide, a smile on his face, ready to greet the person. When he turned his head the color ran out of his face and the smile dropped away.

 

Nick stood there, hands on hips and eyebrows thrown up in shock and then creasing down in anger as his eyes raked over Harry’s almost naked form. And, fucking fuck, Harry forgot to put on a shirt before he answered the door and his hickey covered body was on full display.

 

Harry’s grip on the door knob tightened as he watched Nick’s own hands ball into fists before relaxing down at his sides, “Well, I was going to ask you what the fuck is going on? But I think I have the answer to that question.” He wasn’t yelling but his tone was livid.

 

Nick moved to step into the apartment and Harry’s hand shot up immediately to stop him, Nick looked at him in shock, eyes flashing down to the hand that was pushing on his chest to keep him from moving forward and he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Harry, “Is he still here?”

 

When Harry didn’t answer right away, Nick leaned around him and shouted, “Is that HOMEWRECKER still here?!”

 

And that snapped Harry out of his stupor, pushing Nick back out into the hallway, stepping out of his flat as well and closing the door behind him. He glared at Nick and Nick glared back at him, a look of hurt flashing through his eyes, when Harry had pushed him out of the flat but was quickly replaced with anger, “He’s in there isn’t he?”

 

Harry sighed, “Yes.”

 

“What the fuck Harry?” Nick’s hands flying up and he pulls on his hair, “I cancel one date! And you go and cheat on me?”

 

“Not the first,” but Nick is already cutting him off, “Fucking shit! Harry, how could you do this?”

 

“Well,” he tries again, “And you sent that PICTURE! I can’t believe you would do that! That’s not you.”

 

“Listen, I’m really sor-“ Harry really wants to explain himself but Nick just rambles on.

 

“You know I’ve seen that guy before. I know about him. He does this shit, he goes after guys who are in relationships then breaks them up, he’s a homewrecker, Harry. Can’t you see that?”

 

Harry’s had enough, “Will you please stop saying that. He’s not a homewrecker.”

 

Nick stops and stares at him, puzzled, “Yes, he is.”

 

“No, he’s not.” He says more firmly.

 

Nick places his hands on Harry’s biceps, shaking him, looking deep in his eyes, “Yes, he is.”

 

Harry loses it, “We don’t have a home to wreck!” he shouts at Nick, shaking him off.

 

“Wha?” Nick questions

 

“What home Nick? What home? We don’t live together, you cancel almost every time we are supposed to go out and when exactly was the last time we did more than a quick handy?” Harry can’t seem to stop himself now that it’s all coming out, “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sent that picture. That was rude. I was drunk and pissed off but it shouldn’t have happened.”

 

Nick just kept staring, mouth hanging open wide, “But…what? Can’t we like talk about this?” At this point Nick isn’t even sure why he is saying it, it’s just that him and Harry have been together for so long now, and he really didn’t expect it to end like this.

 

Harry shakes his head, crossing his arms, “No, I’m sorry Nick but it’s over. We’ve been growing apart for a while now and after last night,” he sighs and looks back towards the door, “I don’t think there is any coming back from what I did.”

 

Nick backs away from him, back hitting the railing across from the apartment, “What the fuck Harry? That’s it? It’s over.”

 

Harry nods, not looking up at him, “Yeah, that’s it.”

 

Nick straightens himself up, face turning steely, “Well fuck you, Harry, just fuck you.” He storms off, curse words and Harry’s name being mumbled to himself as he leaves.

 

Harry sighs, turning back to go inside, he closes the door behind him and leans against it, running a hand through his hair. That didn’t go as bad as he expected but he stills feels guilty for how it had all gone about.

 

He stands there for a moment taking deep breathes trying to calm his racing heart, as he relaxes he notices he doesn’t hear anyone in the kitchen and calls out, “Lou?” but there isn’t a response.

 

He pushes off the door and walks through the flat, eyeing the kitchen and sees a few unwashed things in the sink, he walks past them wondering what happened. He finds Louis on his hands and knees looking through the pile of clothes Harry had dumbed their dirty ones from last night when they cleaned the kitchen, Harry coughs into his fist. Louis jumps up to his knees with a startled, “Oh,” his chest is bare and he pulls the hand clutched around the shirt he wore at the club against his chest.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks leaning against the wall.

 

Louis slowly gets up and he pulls the shirt over his head, putting it on and fixing his fringe with nervous fingers, “I thought I’d get out of here, you know, don’t wanna over stay my welcome.” He bends over to pick up his discarded jeans. Harry watches him in disbelief, “You aren’t over staying.”

 

Louis holds the jeans in his hand and looks over at Harry, “But, I..uh…heard you and your…boyfriend.” He almost whispers the last word, hating everything that he started to feel for this curly haired boy in front of him.

 

Harry shakes his head, moving across the room to pull Louis into his arms, “Nope, no boyfriend.”

 

Louis pushes against his chest, “What?”

 

Harry shrugs, “It wasn’t the best way to go about it, I’ll admit, but that position is now vacant.”

 

“Oh really,” Louis says finally relaxing into the hug.

 

“Yup,” Harry nods, “And I’m accepting applications.”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, “Isn’t it a bit soon?”

 

Harry laughs and bends down to nuzzle his nose in Louis’ neck, “Never too soon to start interviews.”

 

Louis giggles, “Well, then what kind of interview were you thinking?”

 

Harry shrugs, “Dunno, maybe a date.”

 

“A date, huh? Like a real date?”

 

“Yup, dinner and a movie. And we don’t even have to have sex.” Harry says wanting Louis to know that he doesn’t just want that.

 

“Hmmmm, I don’t think I like that idea.”

 

Harry pulls off, looking him in the eye, a small crease forms between his eyes, “You don’t want to go on a date?”

 

“Oh, no I do. Just that, there will definitely be sex,” he smiles brightly at Harry, crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

 

Harry smiles back and goes in for a kiss which Louis reciprocates readily.

 

“I think someone promised me shower sex,” he says against Louis’ lips, “Think of it as a pre interview, if you will.”

 

Louis laughs into Harry’s mouth, “It was one of my more brilliant ideas.”

 

“Yes, yes it was.” Harry says before catching Louis’ lips with his own, reaching down and grabbing the back of his thighs and hauling him up, Louis wraps them around Harry’s waist automatically, dropping his jeans back down on the floor, neither of them breaking the kiss, and Harry walks them in to the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

He thinks that Louis will fit the job description perfectly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ME](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Because I am dumb but we know that. Title: "Stand Up" - One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't exactly what I had originally planned, it was supposed to not be quite as fluffy but then I heard "Don't Wanna Be Your Girl" by WET and it kind of changed a lot of things. 
> 
>  
> 
> as always hit me up, always in need of new ideas. [ME](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com)


End file.
